The Perfect Day
by deepxwriterxaboutxeverything
Summary: Pineapples, plates, plickles and pussycats. Horray for P-Dome! The long awaited sequal to notes has finally arrived with more Pineapple loving Sasuke and P loving random Hinata. Major OOCnesss and of course it is SasuHina


**The P-erfect day**

Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for…the sequel to notes! I'm so worried because it's not as good as the first! It doesn't get interesting until later so hang in there! SO HERE IS MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO YOU ALL! It's not as funny and you all said you didn't want it in notes so I decided to do this.

By the way I don't mean to offend any one or do anything wrong.

Any way, let's get on with the story!

* * *

Hinata had managed to avoid Sasuke for the rest of the day yesterday and was now pacing around her room. Today was Saturday and Sasuke and her always went to pizza hut that day. She began to freak out.

'What should I tell him? Maybe I can just pretend nothing happened. What an amazing idea, Hinata your one sly genius indeed' She thought to herself. She heard a ding-dong and went to get the door. It was Sasuke with a red wagon behind him (picture on profile). He sighed.

"Do we have to do this every Sunday Hina?" Hinata laughed at how silly he looked. He obviously had the same strategy as her.

"Yes" Sasuke sighed again, picked Hinata up and put her in the red wagon.

"There you are milady, is there anything else I can do for the queen?" Sasuke said with Sarcasm dripping in his voice. Hinata giggled and put on a posh accent.

"Oh why thankyou sir I'm great but my feet could use a massage," They both laughed.

"On to pizza hut!" Hinata shouted. Sasuke grunted as he pulled the cart along.

"Have you gained weight since last Saturday?" Sasuke asked stopping. Hinata gasped and stood up in the cart, she gestured to her perfect hourglass figure.

"Do I look like I've gained weight?" Sasuke looked down, then up, then a little bit more down again. 'Man she's hot' he drooled.

"U-uh n-n-no" Sasuke stuttered and Hinata smirked knowing she was the one that did it. Hinata sat back down while Sasuke continued to grunt and pull and grabbed something.

"It might have been this that was heavy" Sasuke turned around to see Hinata holding a MASSIVE rock.

"What the hell is that doing in there?"

"I thought it looked pretty so I picked it up, his name is chuck" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Argh Hinata, get rid of the rock!"

"His name is Chuck and NO!" Sasuke sighed.

"Hinata wait here a second I'll be back" Hinata nodded. Two minutes later Sasuke returned with something behind his back.

"Hinata I have a present for you" Hinata looked up to see a puffy white kitten in Sasuke's hand. Hinata threw chuck out of the cart and grabbed the kitten.

"Awwww thankyou Sasi what do I owe you? I'm going to name him Irushi Uchiha" Hinata said playing with the kitten's belly as Sasuke pulled her along in the streets grumbling 'it may have cost $20 but it's lighter than the rock'.

"Well Hinata to pay me back you have to pay for lunch and next Saturday wear that skimpy dress Neji brought you," Sasuke chuckled "Why is it an Uchiha?" Hinata grimaced; she hated that dress with a passion. It made her look like a slut. It was a red strapless dress that hugged her body tightly so she couldn't breathe. It ended just at her mid-thigh 'maybe even a little less' and was made out of the thinnest material on Earth. When she wore it (which was only when Sasuke dared her), she had to restrict her movements so her breasts wouldn't fall out. Hinata's face twisted in disgust as she thought of it.

"Argh! Why did Neji even get me that putrid thing? Also I don't want my kitty to grow up without a father!" Sasuke chuckled again when he saw Hinata's face; he loved that dress with a passion. It showed off all Hinata's 'curbs' and more importantly when she wore that dress around him it would be fan girl repellent.

"Neji brought you it because he fancies you" Sasuke said in a really girly voice. All of a sudden, Neji appeared out of a random bush.

"Hey I do not!" He shouted angrily.

"Oh yeah, "Sasuke smirked "then were you stalking her just now? In addition, why is your nose bleeding? Were you thinking about her in that dress?" Neji wiped the blood from his nose.

"I was trying to protect her and no… uh what's a good excuse?... AH HA!... I was thinking of you in that dress!" Neji blurted out, Hinata burst out laughing

"Besides I have to look out for Hinata, I'm her guardian angel, can't you see my angelic good looks and long silky hair?" Neji flicked his head around in slow motion so his hair hit Sasuke's face.

"Well thankyou Neji" Hinata stood up in the wagon and hugged him. Considering the carts height she was now the same height as Neji. His hand slowly moved from her waist to her butt. Hinata screamed. Neji released her and ran.

"By Hinata, I'm off to write this in my diary!" Neji shouted. Sasuke looked at Hinata's shocked face and started laughing hysterically.

"Anyway why do I have to be the father?" Sasuke asked once he had called down and continued pulling.

"Because you're the only guy I know who's fit for the job"

"What about Neji?"

"What the flipping seal! Did you not just see him grope me?" Sasuke burst out laughing again. He wouldn't stop laughing until they entered the restaurant (it's pizza hut but with a buffet and tables, they just shut it down in my area ).

They chained the wagon to a post and went inside with Irushi. They were greeted by their regular waitress and friend Tenten (Very OOC).

"Hey Tenten, how's work going? The usual table please?" Hinata said while passing Irushi to Sasuke so that she could hug Tenten. After the hug Tenten hugged Sasuke as well, she was the only girl besides Hinata who wasn't a fan girl.

"Work is boring as usual, you realise I can't let you guys in with a pet, I'd get fired"

"Damn Sasuke, you'll have to sneak him up your shirt" Hinata said slyly.

"Whaa, why me?" Sasuke had a horrified look on his face.

"Do you want rumours spread that you got me pregnant" Hinata said threateningly.

"Whaa! YOU GOT HINA PREGNANT?" Tenten screamed as she attacked Sasuke. Hinata laughed as Tenten mauled Sasuke.

"Wait…he…didn't" Hinata said between giggles, she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Oh," Tenten stoped, "sorry Sasuke" she said sheepishly as she got off him. Sasuke decided he NEVER wanted to get on her bad side EVER.

"Fine I'll do it" Sasuke said, afraid of who else Hinata would tell the lie to, mainly Hiashi. Sasuke put Irushi up his shirt, but Irushi wasn't too happy about this and started attacking Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke had a pained expression on his face as he held his shirt down. Tenten led them to the love seat booth thingy at the back, trying not to laugh.

"I have an upset stomach" Sasuke announced to the restaurant.

"Do you want the usual?" Tenten asked as they sat down.

"Yes and a small meat lovers pizza for Irushi please" Hinata smiled as she pulled Irushi out from under Sasuke's top, and with that Tenten left to go give the order to the chef.

"I feel like a pineapple" Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"Funny you don't look like one, wow that was even lamer than it was in my head" Hinata laughed.

"Yeah that's just cause your lame Hina" Sasuke chuckled.

"Why you pompous prissy!" Hinata said as she hit Sasuke with a plate.

"Ow," Sasuke rubbed his arm after the plate smashed, "Couldn't you find a softer p object?"

"Not unless you have a pillow on you" Hinata stuck her tongue out at him. "What is it with you and pineapples anyway?" Sasuke got a mischievous glint in his eye, he had thought of something.

"They remind me of myself" he said.

"Why?" Hinata questioned wondering what on earth was similar between Sasuke and a pineapple. Sasuke smiled sexily and whispered in her ear.

"Because they are juicy and horny (the spikes people the spikes!)" Hinata giggled and blushed.

"You are so gross" she said, now trying to move her side bangs so they covered her blush.

"I'm not gross I'm just smexy" Sasuke smiled deviously.

'In your dreams Uchiha" Hinata gave him an eye roll.

"Oh last name basis now are we? Yes in my dreams when you fall for me while wearing the red dress, Hyuuga" Sasuke smirked.

"A-are you trying to hit on me?" Hinata was getting redder in the face.

"Maybe" Sasuke said with a sly grin. Before Hinata could press him more Tenten arrived with their meal.

"Okay here we are 1 large peperoni, 1 small meat lovers, a coke and a tomato juice" Sasuke glared at Tenten with murder intent in his eyes.

"Heh heh was I interrupting something?" She said as she put her hands behind her head sheepishly and gave a Naruto like grin. "Well I'll be going now bye!" She said quickly as she ran for the kitchen.

"Yay pizza!" Hinata shouted as she shoved a piece of pizza in her mouth.

"You're such a sloppy eater Hina" Sasuke chuckled. Hinata hit him with a pickle. "STOP HITTING ME WITH P OBJECTS!"

"NO!" While the two were fighting Irushi was happily nibbling away at his pizza.

* * *

"Hmmm" Sasuke hummed as he rubbed his belly. After they finished their pizza they always stayed and talked for ages. Usually Tenten would join them but she was too scared to. Hinata sipped her coke.

"So do you really only like me out of all the other girls?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well yeah, I also like Tenten sometimes but she's too much like Naruto." Sasuke said, taking a sip of his tomato juice.

"Hmmm so Mr Uchiha what are your hobbies?" When Hinata got bored she pretended they were speed dating.

"Well Miss Hyuuga my hobbies are talking to you, dreaming about you and looking through your window when you get dressed, you really should by blinds," Sasuke and Hinata laughed, "Ok maybe only 2 of those are true." Hinata stopped laughing.

"Wait which 2?" Sasuke laughed again and ran. He only made it as far as the kitchen door before a cat was hurtled at him. Sasuke got off the floor, picking Irushi up with him and sat back down.

"What the hell? Irushi doesn't start with a p" Sasuke held his head in agony and Irushi clung to him in fear of getting thrown again.

"Yeah he does, pussycat" Hinata laughed, "let's go, I already paid." As the two exited the restaurant a black limo pulled up and rolled down one of the windows to reveal Hanabi.

"Hey Hinata dad wants to see us at his office" she said in a friendly voice.

"Alright can you roll up your window for a sec, I need to talk to Sasuke" Hinata handed Irushi to Hanabi to hold.

"Oh how cute!" Hanabi cooed as she rolled up her window while rubbing Irushi's belly.

"Which two was it Sasuke?" Hinata purred, trying to get it out of him by undoing one of the buttons on her shirt. 'Damn Tenten has been giving her lessons' Sasuke thought.

"W-well I don't want to be hit" Sasuke stammered, trying to be calm.

"I won't hit you, pretty please" Hinata now had a puppy dog face on, Sasuke caved.

"Alright, on one condition, you have to agree to go out with me" Hinata stood on her tippy toes and pulled Sasuke into a kiss. Hanabi rolled her window down to see Sasuke's hands around Hinata's waist and Hinata's hands around his neck, kissing.

"Ew, hurry up Hinata" Hanabi said, grossed out. Sasuke and Hinata broke apart.

"Yes" Hinata smiled at him "Talk to you later" Hinata went and got in the limo.

"Oh by the way Hinata," Sasuke said into her open window, "it was all 3" Sasuke laughed but Hinata's mouth turned into a sly smile.

"WHO EVER GIVES SASUKE THE BEST HUG GETS HIS UNDERWEAR!" Hinata shouted at the top of her lungs. Out of nowhere a hoard of fan girls came to hug/attack Sasuke. Hinata laughed evilly as she got driven away.

* * *

To sum up Tenten was really OOC but I like her like that, if you want to know what the wagon looks like then go to my profile and I love the letter P! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
